Coffee Is A Hazard Here
by War Lupus
Summary: When Kagome comes into acient Japan and brings the well-thought-of coffee substance with her, it all goes worng and turns to chaos...or does it?
1. Chapter One, The Coffee Pot

First, the disclaimer.

All characters are copyright to Inu-Yasha, NOT ME. The story IS copyright to me.

Funny, 'cause I had gotten this idea from looking at my empty Frappucino bottle I got from Starbucks yesterday. Mmm, vanilla!!!

Ok, and now for the plot. Kagome is coming back from her time and when she comes to ancient Japan, she brings the good substance formerly known as coffee! What will or possibly can go wrong with bringing a pot of coffee?

--Coffee--

Inu-Yasha sat by the well, looking down it. Shippo sighed.

"Inu-Yasha, I'm sure she'll come back soon. She can't stay there forever!" Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Oh, wait..."

Kagome came out, striking Inu-Yasha in the face with a burning pot.

"Oops, sorry Inu-Yasha." She rubbed her head. Inu-Yasha got up.

"What'd you do that for you incoherent witch?!" He yelled.

"Inu-Yasha she said sorry!" Shippo said, sighing. Miroku looked at the pot that struck Inu-Yasha's face.

"What's that, Kagome?" He asked, pointing at it. Kagome looked down, then she smiled, sitting down in the grass.

"It's called coffee, Miroku. It's very strong and hot so I wouldn't..." But Miroku had already tried to drink some. It burnt his tongue. He spat it out, holding his tongue, trying to cool it down. Inu-Yasha laughed.

"That's what you get, monk." He said, rubbing his face. Shippo laughed.

"Let me try some, Kagome!" Shippo said, reaching for the pot. Kagome nodded and poured some into a cup she got from her backpack. She handed the cup to him. Shippo grinned.

"Careful with it, Shippo! It's very hot!" Shippo nodded at her and kept walking. Inu-Yasha watched as he came towards him.

"Don't touch me with that you runt!" He yelled, backing away.

"Oh, come on Inu-Yasha! It can't be that-" Shippo then tripped over a rock in the ground and spilled the coffee—all over Inu-Yasha.

"You mindless brat how dare you! That hurt like hell now you're going to pay!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Coffee dripped from his hair and his face, the cup falling off his head. Shippo ran away from him but Inu-Yasha grabbed his shirt and whacked him on the back of his head and kept hitting him.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled angrily. He didn't seem to hear her. "INU-YASHA!!!" She yelled again. He just kept ignoring her and beating Shippo. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!"

Inu-Yasha plowed into the ground five times, his face burning and now bruised. Shippo ran away and clung to Kagome. Miroku was still trying to cool his tongue off. Miroku then smiled at Inu-Yasha.

"That's what you get, Inu-Yasha." And smiled. Kagome sighed deeply. "Inu-Yasha, you're so aggressive." A loud banging sound came from the woods. She looked over. "What was that?" She asked, terrified.

"Feh, it's probably just a stupid demon. God I get tired of them..." Before Inu-Yasha went into the woods, he took the coffee pot and smashed it. Kagome huffed.

"Inu-Yasha! That was my grandmother's!" She said angrily, following him nonetheless. Miroku and Shippo shrugged, running behind them.

--

Yeah, this is a short chapter but I promise more is coming! Yay for coffee!!!


	2. Chapter Two, Sango's Return

Yay! New chapter for all my fans hehehe. I have made a decision to make a lemon fic for all you addicts of the lemons. Anyways that will be coming soon but for now you can deal with this non-lemon fic. : P

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and characters are not mine, although I wish Sesshy was. hehehe

--Sango's Return--

Inu-Yasha muttered something and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome clung to his back. He whirled around, seeing Miroku and Shippo close by. He descended farther into the woods and sniffed the air.

"It's here, alright. But it's just a weak one" He said flatly. Kagome screeched. "Kagome, will you shut up I'm trying to get this demon." She whimpered, pointing a shaky finger at a large mutated rat. The eyes were distorted and on the side of its face and it was about six feet tall. Sharp claws were set in rows along the things back, and its tail was cut and a ball of blue energy sat on the end. Inu-Yasha let go of his hilt. He grinned.

"This will be easy." He said aloud. Kagome ran behind Miroku. Shippo sat down on the ground. Inu-Yasha slain it with a simple swipe, and he watched as blood squirted from the creature's sides, the thing now dissipating into thin air.

"Miroku, what was that piece of filth?" Inu-Yasha said, walking back to the monk. Kagome was shaking.

"I hate rats..." Kagome muttered. Inu-Yasha laughed, then turned back to Miroku.

"I don't know, but there might be more. Let's keep moving." Miroku said, beckoning Shippo and Kagome to follow. Kagome got shakily back to her feet, getting on Inu-Yasha's back.

"I too wonder what it was, Inu-Yasha. But that we will not know until we can find their source." Miroku said, watching as Inu-Yasha sped in front of them. "Remember that Sango isn't here! Kilala went with her!" He shouted, grabbing Shippo and running after him.

"Oh right..." He said, landing on the ground again and letting Kagome down. Shippo squinted his eyes and looked up at the sky. A glimmer appeared. He jumped back.

"Inu-Yasha, look out!" Shippo cried out. Kagome too stepped back and fell into Miroku. He smiled and she slapped him.

"Not now, monk!" She yelled, her fist throbbing. He sighed. Inu-Yasha readied his sword, placing his hand on the hilt. Then he laughed at Shippo.

"You stupid runt! That's no demon! It's-"

"Sango!" Shippo called. Sango and Kilala landed. Inu-Yasha hit Shippo on the head. "Hey!" Shippo yelled, his head swelling.

"It's what you get for mistaking Sango for a demon."

"You had your hand on your sword hilt!"

"Well-"

"Quit fighting!" Kagome yelled. She looked at Sango and smiled. "It's nice to see you're back!" Sango nodded.

"One of the reasons I had come back was because I smelled something odd..." She searched through Kagome's backpack and pulled out a thermos. She smiled. "This!" Sango said. She opened the top and sniffed, then retched back, dropping it. Black liquid filled out. Kagome quickly picked it up.

"It's coffee. And it's very good." Kagome said, glaring at Inu-Yasha. He turned away.

"Yeah well it burns things. Not to mention it tastes bad. Feh!" He said, chewing on his hair where the coffee spilled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're so stubborn, Inu-Yasha!" She said plainly.

"Well it's still good to know that no one has changed." She said, slapping Miroku for trying to hit on her. He rubbed his face. Shippo laughed and played with Kilala.

"Well we should go on our way now that Sango's with us to track down the source of that rat demon." Shippo said, stroking Kilala. Then Kilala grew and Sango jumped on her, followed by Miroku. Shippo jumped on Kagome who had clung to Inu-Yasha at the word rat.

--

Sorry for the short chapters but I just get so lazy and tired I just stop. All of them will most likely be short but I'll make up for it by adding lots of chapters!!!


End file.
